Unexpected Encounter
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Embry find Bella drunk on the beach. Set after Jake yelled at her in New Moon


**Sorry for the wait, I've had major writers block and haven't felt up to writing but I'm trying to get back into a routine so i'm giving fanfiction another go, thank you for your paitence and all your review/favourites etc. This is a small one shot to pass the time as I have no inspiration fro my opther stories (I will be continuing them). So yeahhhhh, one with the story.**

**(Embry POV)**

Something was wrong. He was heating up, getting angry over almost anything and he shaked when he was angry, also he was growing, like really growing. It was scaring him, so he had taken to walkling around the beach to calm himself and allow time for him to think.

So he was in the middle of his usual stroll when he head something. At first he ignored it, but then it got louder. He recognised the sound as crying. He followed the sound until he came upon a girl sitting next to a log. In her hand was a bottle of voda, next to her was 3 others, all empty. Said girl, had her head down but she had a nice body, well what he could see of it. He didn't know how long he had been staring at her when she finally looked could see that she was pretty, or she would have been if her eyes wasn't red, puffy and glazed over and her face wasn't streaked with tear-tracks.

"Are you okay?" were the first words to leave his mouth. The girl laughed, it was a hysterical, bitter sound.

"Just dandy" was her sarcastic reply. I frowned, what was her problem?

"Well obviously you're not, or you wouldn't be here, drunk off your ass" the girl opened her mouth, probably to give a angry reply, instead she burst into tears again.

"Shit I'm sorry, don't cry" I apologised as I waved my arms around frantically. I was never good with a crying female. She didn't stop crying, if anything, she got worse.

"No one wants me" she suddenly wailed. I froze "First Ed-Edward, then Jake and now _you" _I lifted an eyebrow

"Wait, do you mean Jacob Black" a tremor went down my spine when she looked up at me and nodded

"What did he do?" I was curious, how did this pale-faced girl know Jake? Then it clicked.

"You're Bella Swan" it wasn't a question. Once again she nodded beofre talking a big gulp of vodka

"That's me, danger magnet and the biggest fuck-up there ever w-was" she hiccuped on the last word

"So what did Jake do?" I repeated the question she hadn't answered

"The bastard told me he didn't want to talk to me anymore, that I was no longer his friend. Not that I blame him, I'm pathetic, no one could ever want me" she mumbled the last part to herself. She then proceeded to drink the rest of the bottle beofre throwing it into the forest, the sound as it connected with a tree was heard.

"I think it's time for you to get home" Embry suggested hopefully. he didn't wanna deal with this girl any longer

"Can't" she replied, happily taking out another bottle of vodka from nowhere

"Why not?" I asked

"I've been drinking" like that explained everything...

"I can see that"

I nodded towards the empty bottles. Bella sighed, like I was a child who didn't understand

"And my dad is ther chief of police. I'll get grounded if he finds out I've been drinking and driving. I don't want to be grounded" she shook her head while her doe-like eys bore into mine. This time, I was the one who sighed, I knew what I had to do.

"I'll take you"

"You will? That's great! But I don't get into cars with strangers" I laughed

"I'm not a stranger, we've met before"

"We have?" Bella tilted her head as her eyes raked over his form. It was adorable

"Yeah. I'm Embry" I explained. Suddenly, her face lit up

"Embry!" she cried before jumping up to hug me. Her legs wrapped around my waist ans her arms tightened around my neck. I placed my hands at her hips to hold her up, the girl weighed nothing, probably a hundred pounds soaking wet. I started to walk to her truck, which I could see was parked not far ahead. Bella hummed against my neck

"You smell nice" she explained, then she licked me. I nearly jumped out of my skin

"What are you doing?" I was panicked, she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing

"You taste good as well" she kissed up my jaw, till her lips met my ear, there she bit down lightly. I moaned.

"Bella. You gotta stop" half of me wanted her to carry on.

"Don't wanna" her voice was a low, sexy whine. I finally reached her truck, sliding her into the passenger seat, i reached into her jacket pocket to search for her keys. Ahaa! Found them.

The drive to Bella's house was silent, and awkward. When the truck came to a stop Bella stumbled out and muttered a thanks, she was halfway to the door and I was judt climbing out the truck to start walking home when she called out, "Embry? You maybe, wanna come inside? You can sleep on the couch" she asked hopefully, I couldn't resist. My eyes were begining to droop, it had been a long day.

"Sure" I walked towards the house, my steps slow and graceful, well compared to Bella I was graceful. Curse puberty. Bella opened the door and we made our way in Bella found a note in the kitchen, it was from Charlie

_Bella,_

_Emergancy at work, won't be back till late. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

_x_

I sat on the couch, the silence was deafening

"Well I'm gonna go bed" Bella stumbled up the stairs after my nod. I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes. Just as I ws falling asleep I felt eyes on me. Opening one eye, I saw Bella, she was staring at my face one second looking at her hands the next, She jumped when she saw my eyes open, she red the question in them.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" wordlessly, I opened my arms and she snuggled into them. Pulling the blanket she brought over both of us, she rested her head in my neck. I kissed her temple before falling asleep with the feeling of Bella's breath tingling my neck.

**Yeah it was ramdon and so not how I pictured it but what can you do? I apologise for any spelling/grammer mistakes, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**How did I do? **

**Reviews are apprieciated**

**Kathryn**

**Xx**


End file.
